A Different Kind Of Beginning
by chartreuseian
Summary: AU version of Helen and Nikola's afternoon after the first meeting of The Five in 'She Had Him At Hello'. Rated this way for a reason my pretties!


**Here we are, the promised (heated) outtake from She Had Him At Hello. Completely, 100% AU because, well, just read it if you dare... Very steamy, lots of Teslen fluffies and you can thank agrainne24 for telling me to stop procrastinating for fear of all you guys attacking her :P **

**xx**

* * *

><p>Helen was giggling, she couldn't help it. It had nothing to do with the glass of wine she'd had for lunch or the bottle of wine she was clutching to the folds of her skirts, instead it was the result of Nikola's hand on the small of her back, ushering her through the abandoned halls and towards the quiet of their favourite laboratory. He kept hushing her, telling her that if she didn't keep it down someone would come and find them and their fun would be ruined but she couldn't, something inside her bubbling up every time she even tried to press her lips together. Her entire body was singing, the ease with which the afternoon has come off making her want to skip around the room like a child. Instead she settled for stumbling along with her best friend by her side.<p>

"Hurry up Nikola," she muttered, turning to give him a smile before rounding the corner, fingers clutching the neck of the bottle. He grumbled something behind her but, as she came to a stop outside the door they were searching for, he pressed up behind her, reaching around to fumble with the door knob and push her inside. Helen giggled as she tripped through the door, spinning around to watch as Nikola closed it tightly behind himself, pressing his back to the wood as he gave her an exasperated look.

He opened his mouth to no doubt chastise her inability to remain quiet but she was too quick, placing the wine on the nearest bench before launching herself at him, lips seeking out his eagerly. He responded quickly, grabbing her by the waist as she ran a hand over his slicked back hair. She pinned him to the door, pressing herself to him as she quickly discovered as much of his taste as she could. His mouth was harsh against hers, tongue fighting with hers as he slid his arms around her, holding her tightly.

Spinning, he moved to press her against the wall, fiddling with the door lock as his mouth remained fused to hers. Moaning, Helen arched her back, pressing her body even more firmly to his, enjoying the groan that rumbled through his chest at the action.

She knew this was probably wrong, that running her hands over his chest and back while they kissed fiercely was highly inappropriate but his hand on her hip felt good, the hand on her waist felt good and he tasted even better. It was wrong but her entire being was screaming that it was right and she couldn't very well stop.

So she kept kissing him and kept caressing him, running her hands under his thick jacket to better explore his wiry frame. He was hot under her touch, muscles quivering as her fingertips ventured under the bottom of his waistcoat. The thin linen shirt hid nothing from her and, considering the way he kept growling he liked it. Bringing her hands up, Helen traced faint lines over his shoulders, forcing him to rip his hands away from her to discard the jacket. Sinking her fingers into the muscles she found there, she pulled him close before trailing one hand up and over his neck, cupping his jaw as he began to nip at her lips.

Gasping in delight, Helen arched again and his hands returned to her body, this time cupping a breast. She froze for a second at the new sensation, shuddering as he almost immediately pulled himself back and away from her.

"I'm so sorry," he stuttered, stumbling backwards over his discarded jacket. "I shouldn't... that was... _God_ I'm sorry."

He looked so utterly forlorn that Helen almost wanted to laugh as she stepped closer to him.

"Don't be," she replied breathlessly as her hands landed on his upper arms, tracing down until she took his hands. "Don't be sorry Niko," she repeated, taking his hands and raising them to her chest once more. He flinched away, looking terrified but, without fully understanding what she was doing, Helen stepped forwards, pressing her body to his as her hands snuck around his waist before trailing down to his buttocks, digging her nails into the tight muscle she found. He jumped at the contact, hips thrusting against hers as a strangled moan left his lips.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered again and he bit his lip, slowly bring one shaking hand up to cup her breast again, giving her a gentle squeeze. Helen groaned, throwing her head back as all kinds of new sensations rushed through her body.

"More Niko," she whispered as his caresses grew more heated. "Touch me."

Groaning at her words, Nikola fused his lips to her neck, forcing her back until she hit the wall again with a soft thud. His other hand quickly joined the first, massaging her through the stiff fabric of her dress as his lips attacked her throat, bitting and sucking a line up until he could capture her lips with a moan.

Helen sighed, her entire body arching towards his as she dragged her fingers up higher, to clutch at his waist. His kiss was all consuming, making her lose every rational thought so as his hand travelled down to her hip, she almost moaned at that change or position. He chuckled against her lips and, determined to seek a little revenge for his abandonment of her now tender breast, she began to undo his cravat with shaking fingers. It wasn't until she began to unbutton his shirt that he noticed, ripping his lips from hers as he stared down at her wide eyed.

"Helen?" he breathed, his chest rising and falling rapidly but she wouldn't be deterred, her mind whirring with ideas passed on from friends with far more experience than she. Would he enjoy it if she kiss his neck, his chest, his... she could barely bring herself to think of the other action that managed to spring to mind. She knew very little of matters of the flesh, the purely anatomical side yes but the emotions that were now coursing through her were completely foreign.

"More," she whispered, fingers tugging at another button and then another until she could lean forward to press a kiss to the hollow of his throat. He moaned throatily at the action, his hips grinding against hers and giving her yet another idea. If his touch could excite her to thoroughly, perhaps hers could have the same effect. Leaning back against the door, Helen bit her lip and slowly began to trail her hands down his front, getting frustrated with the thick barrier his waist coat provided. She contemplated getting rid of it right then but as many hushed conversations entered her memory on this very topic, she pushed the annoyance aside to be dealt with later, she had to find out if this was right.

"Helen!" he squeaked as her hands wandered over the front of his pants. She grinned as he shuddered, using one hand to rub against the hardness she found there. His jaw dropped and eyes glazed for a second before he lurched forwards, kissing her furiously as his hands began to pull the pins from her hair, tossing them and the thick combs that kept her hair piled high to the ground before throwing her small hat towards his jacket. Threading one hand through her hair, he pulled her from the door, keeping her hand trapped between them as he walked her towards the nearest table, grabbing her by the waist and depositing her on the table in one smooth movement.

She squeaked at the change but he was relentless in his pursuit of her lips, not allowing her event the chance to breath properly before recapturing them heatedly. He groaned into her mouth, one hand capturing her by the hip as the other tugged at her bodice, pulling until even more creamy flesh was exposed to him. When the stiff fabric had gone as far as it could, he shifted his lips to her neck, nibbling a path to the tops of her breasts. Letting lose a breathy moan, Helen clutched at his head while she tilted her body to accommodate his.

Her bustle was digging in and her corset helping to make her light headed but she didn't care, only able to focus on the brush of his lips and tickle of his moustache. He kept tugging at her bodice, one hand moving to pull her sleeves down somewhat to give him more leeway. With a final tug it lost its moorings, dropping down to allow her nipples to poke over the trim. Without a seconds notice he captured the nub between his lips, sucking on it tenderly and making her cry out at the sheer pleasure the action brought her.

"Nikola," she whispered in amazement, eyes fluttering shut as he continued his ministrations.

"You must tell me if you want to stop Helen," he whispered against her skin, groaning softly. "I need you to tell me soon or I fear I shan't be able to stop myself."

"Don't stop," she almost cried. "Please don't stop Niko, I don't think I could stand it!"

He growled his approval, moving up to kiss her hungrily as his hands began to ruck up her skirts, pushing them to rest around her waist. Eagerly she helped, pulling the cumbersome fabric up higher and higher until she was almost completely bared to him, only her thinnest undergarments shielding him from his gaze.

Pulling back, he looked down at her spread legs, hands finding purchase on her thighs.

"Are you sure?" he asked once more, one shaky hand reaching forward to brush against the damp cotton between her legs, making Helen jump in fright at the rather thrilling sensation.

She nodded but bit her lip.

"Really?" he breathed, not meeting her eye as his fingers began to stroke her gently. For all she'd heard of the pleasure of such intimate caresses, never had she imagined it to be so much more. Her body felt like it was on fire, her hips moving restlessly on the table in an attempt to get more of his touch.

"Have you ever..." she gasped out, finally drawing his attention.

"N-no," he choked. "Almost but not... not quite. Have you?"

She shook her head, biting her lip.

"It is supposed to hurt," he said worriedly, "for a woman... the first.. the first time. I don't want to hurt you Helen."

"Be as gentle as you can stand," she whispered, reaching for him with a smile. "I want this Niko, I want you."

He gulped but came willingly, meeting her lips gently as his hand pressed more firmly against her, making her shudder. Grabbing onto his shoulders, she tried to recall all the illicit conversations she'd ever participated in, each word of those romance novels she'd found in the corner of her father's library. Part of her was nervous, ready to bolt from the room but a larger part, a far more dominant part was urging her to run her hands down to his hips again, wanting nothing more than to feel the alluring hardness that she'd felt twitch beneath her caresses before.

So she did.

He gasped against her lips at the action but sped up his fingers between her legs, rubbing at her in time with her tentative brushes of fingers though soon enough he pulled back, eyes wide. With trembling finger tips, he raised her hips, helping to slid the now rather damp cotton down her stockinged legs.

As he stepped back to her, Helen leant forward, hands on his belt, ripping it apart and pushing the fabric down his thighs until finally she was able to wrap her hand around his cock. He groaned at the sensation, eyes screwing shut. Helen watched him with fascination for a few moments before she slowly began to move her hand, stroking him until he grabbed her wrist, pulling her off of him.

"I... That..." he breathed, dropping his head to her shoulder. Stroking the back of his head, Helen held him close, enjoying just the gentle caress of his breath on her collar bone until his hand dipped down between them, brushing against her core.

Crying out indistinctly, Helen bowed her back, chest rubbing deliciously against his as she tightened her arms around her.

"Oh Niko," she murmured, eyes closed as she tried not to cry out at the pleasure he was bring her. Then one long finger slipped inside her and she couldn't hold back any longer, a low moan slipping from her lips as her legs came up to rest on his waist.

"Tako topla , tako mokro," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Tako lepa , lepa moja Jelena."

She didn't understand the words he spoke but the Serbian version of her name made her shiver, biting her lip as she began to move her hips in time with his finger.

Desperate to touch him again, Helen put a hand between them, seeking out his cock once more, enjoying it's warm weight in her hand. He pulled back as she began to stroke him again.

Meeting his eye, she gave him a small smile, a tiny bud of fear blossoming in her heart as she looked down at his rather impressive member.

"Nikola?" she began quietly. "Will it... will it fit?"

He chuckled though there was nothing condescending about the sound, making her smile a little more easily.

"I can think of no reason it wouldn't," he replied, blushing softly as he cupped her cheek. "But if... if you want to stop or... or if it hurts too much you must tell me to stop, alright?"

She nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I... I don't know what I'm doing Helen," he admitted unsteadily, returning his hand to her core, fingers pressing a little more firmly to what Helen suspected must be her clitoris, the delicious sensation building within her.

"I trust you," she said simply, shuffling forward on the table until she felt his cock brush against her damp folds, making them both groan. "Just... just keep doing that."

He grinned down at her then, removing her hand from him and holding her close with one arm. She felt him nudge at her again, hot flesh against hot flesh. Ducking his head, Nikola sucked a nipple into his mouth, making her moan and slowly, he began to breach her. She squeaked at the sensation, pain shooting up her spine but as he let his tongue sweep across her nipple and pressed a tight little circle around her clitoris , it began to fall away and he slid into her little by little.

When he was finally sheathed within her he stopped, releasing her breast to look up at her.

"Does it... did I hurt you?" he asked softly, cupping cheek with one hand while the other held her hip steady.

She nodded but gave him a small smile.

"Just give me one moment Niko, I'm sure it shall pass," she breathed, thinking back to an overheard conversation she'd born witness to.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed, making to step back and withdrawing slightly, making Helen gasp in sheer pleasure.

"Oh God I'm so sorry," Nikola said again, trying to pull even further away but Helen was too quick, wrapping her legs tightly around him and reaching for his shoulders.

"No," she gasped, thrusting her hips forward gently. He let loose a muted groan, biting on his bottom lip as he grabbed her. "God Niko, don't you dare go anywhere!"

He looked at her with wide eyes before finally comprehending what her reddened cheeks and darkened eyes truly meant. Gently, he thrust into her, one arm wrapping around her waist as he moved to kiss her tenderly.

Helen whimpered, threading her hand through his hair as she kissed him more forcefully, her lips demanding as she began to move in counterpoint to him. He growled at the sensation but it had the desired effect and he sped up, his hand tightening on her bare hip. There was pain yes, but with each delicious slide it was fading, being replaced by something that Helen had never before even thought of. The sensation was indescribable, filling her entire body with a tension that demanded release.

"More Niko," she breathed, clutching him to her neck. "Harder, please."

"I don't want to hurt you," he muttered in response, voice deeper and accent thicker than she'd ever heard.

"Please," she begged, moving one hand to his backside, clutching at him. "Nikola harder, please."

He groaned but fulfilled her request, thrusting harder and faster until she felt herself begin to tremble, the queerest of sensations running through her body. Her breath was short, her nerves tingling and, try as she might, she couldn't stop the moans of pleasure that escaped her lips. Letting her eyes drift close, she leant her head back, allowing Nikola the chance to ravage it once more, only adding to the sensations coursing through her.

"Love you," he whispered softly into her neck. "Love you Helen, love you."

And at that, just when she thought her body could surprise her no further, she began to explode from the inside out, her entire being spasming as she hung onto Nikola for dear life. She was screaming, the noise ripped from her lips as he continue to thrust into her hard and fast before he froze, entire body rigid. Then he let out a low groan, the sound almost guttural in nature and, as she began to come down from the unexpected high, he slowed, slumping over her as he placed lazy kisses along her collar bone.

Breathing heavily, Helen felt herself go limp, pleased that Nikola obviously still had the strength to hold her up though part of her wondered if maybe next time she could get him to achieve this blissfully boneless state.

"I think..." he choked out after a moment of still silence in the afternoon sun. "I think we should get married."

"Yes," she panted in response. "Would be... Quite prudent."

Nikola snorted in response, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Marriage... isn't supposed to be prudent..." he huffed in response, finally shifting to look her in the eye. "Should be... for love."

She grinned, finally feeling a little more human.

"Yet another reason in favour of marriage," she replied with a breathless chuckle. For a second his face was blank, betraying no hint of emotion before it split into a wide grin and he began to pepper Helen's face with kisses.

She giggled, squirming to try and get away from him but his arms around her held her steady and only when she was laughing wholeheartedly did he pull back, face falling into a sombre mask once more.

Then he stepped away from her completely, fumbling with his pants until he managed to refasten the clasp. Running a hand over his face, he winked before sinking to one knee.

"Helen Magnus," he said with a wide grin. "I have no ring, I have no money, all I have is an accent and my heart but will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Smiling at him, Helen shuffled off the table, letting her skirts fall back into place as she readjusted her bodice before she sank to the ground before him.

"Firstly," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are supposed to ask my father first." His face fell at that and she couldn't help but giggle. "And secondly, I most certainly will but on one condition."

"Anything," he said with a grin, holding her close.

"Shave off the moustache."

His eyes widened momentarily and then he laughed, leaning in to kiss her lazily.

"I'm serious," she said, pulling back after a minute of his attentions.

"But it is manly," he almost whined.

"It tickles," she replied, darting out of the way when he went for another kiss. "And no more kissing until it is gone."

With that she extracted herself from his grasp and stood, leaving him looking dishevelled and confused at her feet.

"But..." he began, getting to his feet too.

"No."

He frowned at her but before she could say anything more, he captured her by the waist, pulling her into another kiss. She relented for a moment before coming to her senses and pushing him off.

She opened her mouth, ready to chastise the grin right off his face but a sharp knock at the door cut her off.

"Is everything alright in there?" a man asked. "We heard someone yelling!"

"We're fine," Helen called back quickly, gesturing for Nikola to grab up their discarded clothing. "We simply had a disagreement."

"But there was screaming!"

"I stubbed my toe," Nikola called out as he buttoned the last of his shirt, grabbing her undergarments and shoving them towards her.

There was a pause before the door began to rattle.

"Why is this locked?" the voice asked, a note of something sinister creeping into his voice.

"Is it?" Helen said brightly, pulling open the door with a smile. "How silly of me, I must have bumped the lock."

With that she strode from the room, heart beating fast as she heard Nikola's footsteps close behind her.

When finally they were far enough away, she broke down into giggles, turning to give Nikola a smile.

"Where are your undergarments?" he hissed worriedly, looking down the corridor they'd just come from.

She giggled again before tapping a finger to the hat she held to her stomach. Nikola spluttered before grabbing her by the arm and hauling her into the nearest room.

"You'll be the death of me," he growled in her ear and she laughed again.

"But what a pleasant death it shall be," she replied with a small smirk and he sighed.

"What on earth have I gotten myself into?" he asked, shaking his head as he fought a grin, making Helen chuckle.

"I'm not sure," she allowed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Though I think it shall be very fun to find out."


End file.
